


Danganronpa: Hotel of Hope and the Guests of Despair

by Chaotic_Fanfic



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Fanfic/pseuds/Chaotic_Fanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome to the Makane Hotel! In this building is one of the finest places to rest in Japan! We have recreation rooms, pools, saunas, anything you can imagine is in the hotel! It's so amazing that you would NEVER want to leave!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guest List Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say for the first 16 parts, it's just introducing the students one by one. This is the first time I ever made something as big as this, so please be honest when commentating. I would love your constructive criticisms so I can make sure to do better in the future.

# GUEST LIST

##  Guest I

_Name: Yuki Onosuka_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: Female_

_Talent: Super High School Level Beta Tester_

_Hair Color: Purple_

_Eye Color: Gray_

_Height: 5'3"_

_Weight: CLASSIFIED_

_Appearance: Yuki is the average height of a Japanese high school girl. She has rather pale skin due to not being inside often, and has gray eyes. She has very long purple hair, her hair covering her left eye, which has an eyepatch from an accident a few years ago. She also wears a blue sweater and a very long lavender scarf. Being an anime fan, she also wears the drill necklace from Teppen Toppa Gurren Lagaan._

_Personality: Yuki is rather silent, and doesn't talk much. She usually needs to think carefully and what to say, though she usually doesn't talk with people and tinkers with technology, specifically video games. She's also an anime fan, and when someone talks about either gaming or anime, she gets rather excited easily. Even when in dark situations, she somehow remains calm in situations like those._

* * *

 

_Story: Yuki Onosuka is the daughter of a game designer of a somewhat popular gaming company. Her early days of beta testing began when she was only five years old, where her father was preparing an early video game idea to impress his boss. While on break, Yuki wanted to play around it for abit, and when her father came back, she told him what the errors were when creating it. The father took her advice, and the game was better than before. This soon started Yuki's career as a beta tester, becoming popular years later. Along her journey as a beta tester, at the age of 12, she ended up getting into an accident that caused her left eye damaged, which resulted in her wearing an eyepatch to remind her of her mistakes to learn from it. Hopes Peak Academy got word of her accomplishing feats, and at the age of 16, she was invited to be Hopes Peak Academy's "Super High School Level Beta Tester," and Yuki was soon sent to the prestigious school._


	2. Guest List Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much like how the Crazy Diamonds is the largest biker gang in Japan, there's somewhere in Japan that is filled with a sukeban gang. That gang is also known as the largest sukeban gang, known as the "Youkai Gang," being lead by their leader, Ayame Togame: Super High School Level Sukeban.

# GUEST LIST

## Guest II

_Name: Ayame Togame_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: Female_

_Talent: Super High School Level Sukeban_

_Hair Color: Crimson_

_Eye Color: Crimson_

_Height: 5'5"_

_Weight: CLASSIFIED_

_Appearance: Ayame is of average height of a Japanese girl. She has very long hair in the color of crimson, which appears to go down to her lower back. She also has eyes that are crimson red like her hair. She also wears a mask, which people would assume is to cover her face from spreading a disease, but behind the mask are burnt marks that are on her mouth, that she makes sure to cover. She is always seen carrying a kendo blade behind her back, and due to the blade's appearance, it appears to have been used for some time. She wears the typical sukeban outfit, with the sailor uniform, and having a very long skirt that goes down to her legs, both of which are brown._

_Personality: Ayame is rather quiet and calm, and doesn't like talking with others. Whatever she says, she appears to have a reason for saying something, aswell as when she does something. She also seems to be a mother figure, being able to give some advice. Leading the largest sukeban gang in Japan, she is very experienced when it comes to leadership, making her a dependable person to count on. She never lets anyone see behind her surgeon mask, nor does she let anyone touch her kendo blade, unless it's those who she trusts the most._

* * *

 

_Story: Ayame never knew her parents. She grew up in the streets with only her child mind to survive. One day, however, changed her life. When she was only 7 years old, she came across a sukeban gang who are in their middle school years. They seemed to intimidate her naturally, but then came the leader. The leader had long green hair with a surgeon mask and a kendo blade. The leader decided to take her in as another member of the gang, also wanting to help her defend herself. Over the years, Ayame learned how to defend herself and being a delinquent, but she cared for her members and her leader. When Ayame was around the age to be in middle school, it was the day where the gang was supposed to graduate. As such, she decided to wait by the high school where they went to, waiting to congratulate her fellow group. However, she noticed smoke was coming out of the academy, and quickly figured out that her friends were in danger. She soon rushed into the academy, and noticed that the leader was in danger, as well as the gang members, appearing to be knocked out. She tried her best to get them out one by one, but to no avail. Due to the smoke, she ended up passing out along with the others. When she woke up weeks later, she was in the hospital along with the other members of the gang. The doctors came in and gave her a mirror to look at. When she looked at the mirror, she noticed she had burnt marks all over her lips and other wounds on her body. When she asked about her friends, they said that they survived except for one. The one that didn't survive was the leader of the group. They did say however that she had a gift for Ayame. The note reads as follows:_

  
"Dear Ayame, by the time you read this message, I have now left the gang in hopes to turn over a new leaf. The others have also left for their own dreams as well, also wanting a fresh start. When I took you in years ago, I saw you as not just another member of my gang like the others, but also a friend I can rely on. And so I leave you my prized possessions you see before you. I hope that one day you will live a good life yourself, and we may one day come in contact soon.  
  
Sincerely, Yukari Shimitsu"

 

_Saddened by this, Ayame began to cry, knowing from the doctors that Yukari was now dead. The doctors then gave Ayame the possessions that Yukari wanted to give to her. And they were the mask and kendo blade that she had around when Ayame was another member of her group. Ayame, now reaching a resolution from the letter and her possessions, she decided to form her own sukeban group. Weeks later after recovering, she left the hospital and began forming her own gang when she finally managed to go into a school. This would soon lead her to form the largest sukeban gang in Japan, simply known as the "Youkai Gang," with Ayame having the code name "Kendoni," a combination of the words "Kendo" and "Oni." After graduating middle school, she received a letter from Hopes Peak Academy, wanting to take her in as the "Super High School Level Sukeban". Ayame thought about it, and with the gang's support, she decided to go into the academy, with the promise with her group that after graduation, she would continue working with the gang until she decided it was time to part ways._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Mondo Oowada being one of my favorite characters in Danganronpa, I wanted to try coming up with a female character that lead a large gang similar to Mondo. That lead me to creating a leader who controlled the largest sukeban group in Japan. I would like to think how the two would interact, seeing how they both lead their respective large groups.


	3. Guest List Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Searching for the biggest waves in the world, he goes around with an energetic attitude and a big appetite. Though his energy can get him reckless and get him in trouble, he tries his best to lighten up the situation by putting on a smile. The boy is Hopes Peak Academy's Super High School Level Surfer: Drake Ohana

# GUEST LIST

## Guest III

_Name: Drake Ohana_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: Male_

_Talent: Super High School Level Surfer_

_Hair Color: Blonde_

_Eye Color: Cyan_

_Height: 5'9"_

_Weight: CLASSIFIED_

_Appearance: Since he's mostly outside surfing, Drake has tan skin. He has short blonde hair, and has cyan colored eyes. He is usually seen wearing a dark yellow vest covering his yellow tanktop. He is also somewhat taller than some other males that are in the guest list._

_Personality: Drake is the type of guy that acts first and asks questions later. He usually gets into trouble due to being reckless at times, but he doesn't mean to. He is also very energetic, and just loves to get the chance to catch a wave. He is also a nice person despite his recklessness, though he does tend to get loud at times._

* * *

 

_Story: Born and raised in Hawaii, Drake soon in his life grew fond of surfing on the waves. He somehow managed to do surprisingly well at the age of 8, and continued to do better while spending time with his friends and family. He grew up in a simple but fun life in the tropical state of Hawaii. Eating fruits, dancing, exploring the wildlife, and of course surfing. He soon decided that it was time for him to leave his home in hopes of catching bigger waves. Though hesitant at first, his parents wished him the best of luck, as they wanted him to be happy. So Drake traveled across the world in search for big waves. Ranging from Russia and Africa, all the way to Europe and the U.S.A.. During the age of 15, when coming home to hangout with his friends and family back in Hawaii, he was given an invitation from Hopes Peak Academy to be invited as the Super High School Level Surfer, and he told his parents that this could be a big chance for him to possibly get some of the biggest waves. After receiving some more support, everyone on the state wished him the best of luck, as Drake joined Hopes Peak, hoping to surf on some of the biggest waves in the world._


	4. Guest List Pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a man once said, "A room with no books is like a body with no soul". To him, books are very interesting. From fantasy to horror to action, books always seem to fascinate him. The boy is known in Hopes Peak Academy as the Super High School Level Librarian, Steve Yamato.

# GUEST LIST

## Guest IV

_Name: Steve Yamato_

_Age: 18_

_Gender: Male_

_Talent: Super High School Level Librarian_

_Hair Color: Green_

_Eye Color: Dark Green_

_Height: 5'8"_

_Weight: CLASSIFIED_  
  
_Appearance:_ Steve wears a black vest to cover his white buttoned up shirt. His hairstyle is similar to Teruteru Hanamura from Danganronpa 2, but it is a bright green and the pompadour is tilted to the right instead, so he usually has to comb it to fix it, and has dark green eyes. He is also somewhat tall, along with some of the other male guests. He wears black pants, and is seen with black shoes. Where ever he goes, Steve is always seen with a different book, fitting for the SHSL Librarian.

_Personality: Steve is rather quiet, and doesn't like talking to other people. He may come off as rude, but it's so he wishes to have peace and quiet when it comes to reading books. He won't talk to others unless they have either "good taste" in books, like to read literature, or those who make books. If he were in a deadly situation, he would most likely try to stay calm by reading a book. If no book is in sight, he will then proceed to freak out, hiding somewhere so others can't see him._

* * *

 

_Story: Steve was born and raised into a rich family, having a large house and having two siblings. When growing up as a child, he never really considered himself a "social" person, and would usually stay away from others. His favorite past time is to read books of all sorts. When he began his life in middle school, his family decided to take him a local library, and Steve felt right at home. Everyday after school, he would go to the library and take a look at all the books that it had to offer. He would take his time with each book to "savor the taste" of the pages. He soon ended up owning his own library, known as the "Yamato Library," owning many books and forms of literature. From dictionaries to mythology, he would continue to do what he loved doing. In his 2nd year of high school, he was invited to Hopes Peak Academy. Steve, who was rather excited but didn't show it, decided to transfer to the academy as the "Super High School Level Librarian," knowing that he will read more books that he has never read before._


	5. Guest List Pt. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Religion, a rather odd subject to handle. Though one of the well known religions is Christianity. Those who spread the word are typically Priests and Nuns. Nuns are women of God, wanting to spread the word of the Holy Father without leaving the town. There is one nun that Hopes Peak Academy has, and she is rather famous for her feats. She is Hopes Peak Academy's "Super High School Level Nun," Patricia Tzu.

# GUEST LIST

 

## Guest V

_Name: Patricia Tzu_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: Female_

_Talent: Super High School Level Nun_

_Hair Color: White_

_Eye Color: Dark Yellow_

_Height: 6'0"_

_Weight: CLASSIFIED_

_Appearance: Patricia, when compared to the other female guests, is the tallest out of all of the girls. She has dark yellow eyes, and very long white hair, slightly passed the upper back. Her clothes consist of the usual white nun clothing, with the veil and dress. She also wears a necklace with a cross around._

_Personality: Patricia is rather kind and forgiving. She would at times go on about the stories of the Bible, as she was taught that in her church and bedtime stories. Whenever there's conflict, she would try to get the conflict resolved with her kind words and soft spoken voice. She speaks in a soft tone, and is not comfortable in loud places. She can see through a person's flaws, and can accept them for who they are, as she says that " Is what Jesus would do"._

* * *

 

_Story: Patricia's mother was an American, and her father was Chinese. Her family grew up in a poor town, but what they had were each other. Her father would run multiple low-paying jobs to keep the family well fed, while her mother would take her daughter to their local church. It didn't matter what the family had, they were at least happy to have each other, with Patricia seeming to have a gentle smile. One day while going to her church, she noticed some nuns going around, providing services to the poor. One of the nuns told her as she gave them services, that "If you were to be sent to Heaven, you will have to let yourself be known from God as one of his children." Patricia didn't know what she meant at first, but after reading the Bible, she decided she wanted to be a nun herself. At the age of nine, she became a nun at her church, and started providing services to the poor, and also gaining many followers for the church. Her parents were still rather poor, but once again, they didn't care. Her parents say to the others that their daughter had some "gift," as her kind words were able to calm anyone down, as well as to say something that would have someone talk about their problems, and what choices they made in their life. She also seemed to be the perfect mother figure for the younger children, despite her being only nine years old at the time. During her high school years, at the age of 17, as she was returning home from school, she saw her parents crying. When she asked why were they crying, they were not tears of sadness, but rather tears of joy. The reason for this is because they showed her an invitation, and it was to be invited to Hopes Peak Academy as the "Super High School Level Nun". Her father went on about how this was the chance for Patricia to spread the word even further. Though Patricia was hesitant, she decided to go off to Hopes Peak, as she waved goodbye to her fellow classmates at her old high school and to her parents, and days later, she arrived to Hopes Peak Academy, hoping to spread the word of God._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for this character, when you take a look at OCs for Danganronpa, you don't normally see that many SHSL Nuns. I know that this has been done before, and I'm not the first one to do this. But I feel like I want to do something that not many people do for Danganronpa OCs. You don't see that many SHSL Nuns, now do you? So enjoy my spin on it.


	6. Guest List Pt. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The moment Man devoured the Fruit of Knowledge, he sealed his fate. Entrusting his future to the cards, Man clings to a dim hope. Yes...The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed." - Nyx, Persona 3: FES. Tarot cards have been around for a few centuries, and are an interesting way of reading someone's past, present, and future. There is one boy who believes he was lead by the cards, as if fate brought him there. Introducing Hopes Peak Academy's Super High School Level Tarot Reader: Minato Aragaki.

# GUEST LIST

## Guest VI

_Name: Minato Aragaki_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: Male_

_Talent: Super High School Level Tarot Reader_

_Hair Color: Black_

_Eye Color: White_

_Height: 5'0"_

_Weight: CLASSIFIED_

_Appearance: Minato has long black hair that goes to the lower part of the back of his neck, and has white eyes. He is of average height of a Japanese male. His clothes consist of a blue robe and blue sweater underneath. He also wears a blue mask, which covers a little scar that's on the right side out of his mouth. He is usually seen carrying a box of his Tarot cards, that he considers precious to him._

_Personality: Minato doesn't speak unless it involves giving words of wisdom or if he has to. He would usually go about his business every morning in his room shuffling his deck multiple times before drawing one card to determine how the day shall go. For more complex situations (Such as a Mutual Killing,) he would go with the Celtic Cross style, wondering what the results shall be. The usual style of fortune telling he goes for is the Cross spread or the Celtic Cross. If something were to happen that conflicts with the fortune telling he received, he would be rather shocked, wondering why the cards have been wrong, though that rarely happens._

* * *

_Story: Not much is known about Minato's origin, not even Hopes Peak Academy could get much information from him. For Minato though, he knows everything about himself. He never knew his parents, but was in care by an old man who read fortunes with Tarot cards. Minato was interested in fortune telling, but the man told him that he would wait until the cards told him it was time. A few years later, at the age of 10, the old man told Minato the cards were ready to be passed down to another user, and that user would him. Minato asked him what he was going to do. The old man smiled as he rubbed his wrinkly hand on his head gently, saying to draw the card at the top of the deck to find out. It was there that Minato drew "Arcana 0: The Fool," with the old man telling him that he's going on a journey, a journey filled with endless possibilities, and told him to take care. Shortly after the old man left, Minato soon began his life as a gypsy, going around the world reading fortunes to people. From Europe to Australia, and from U.S.A. to his current resting place, Japan. At the age of 17, shortly after giving another fortune telling, he received a letter from his recent customer as his way of payment, and saw he was invited to Hopes Peak Academy as the "Super High School Level Tarot Reader". The academy added him for his mystery, for even they can't figure out his background, but wanted to see how he can do in their building. Minato decided to join the prestigious school, wondering what fate will have in store for him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a fan of the Persona series, I was thinking of having creating a character for Danganronpa that would use Tarot cards. There's another character for an idea I have, but that's a different idea for another world entirely. So I figured that Minato would be a good idea for this.


	7. Guest List Pt. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything can be used as a weapon. Even something as a pebble can be a deadly force if used correctly. And some of the most well known weapons were made by blacksmiths of all kinds. Japan, America, Ireland, the list goes on. There was one however that was born a blacksmith prodigy. That person is the Super High School Level Blacksmith, Jenna Summers.

# GUEST LIST

## Guest VII

_Name: Jenna Summers_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: Female_

_Talent: Super High School Level Blacksmith_

_Hair Color: Blonde_

_Eye Color: Green_

_Height: 5'9"_

_Weight: CLASSIFIED_

_Appearance: Jenna is one of the taller guests in the Makane Hotel, when compared to some of the male and majority of the female guests. She has very long blonde hair that appears to be casually messy, but that doesn't seem to bother her. She has a bandage on her nose, and patch on her left cheek. She also has green eyes that are a bit large, due to her energetic personality. She wears a blue jacket, dark blue vest and cyan tanktop. She is also rather well rounded when it comes to her body. Like some of the other characters in the hotel, she is seen with a personal belonging, that being her trusty blacksmith hammer._

_Personality: Jenna is one of the more energetic guests, as shown when she usually says her little catchphrase "A smithing a day keeps the demons away!" She loves to bring a smile to people's faces, though she knows when to be serious. Her burst of energy is something that even Monokuma finds a little annoying at times. As previously mentioned by her appearance, she is always seen with her hammer. She considers it a treasure, and if someone were to try to take it away from her, she would quickly take it back and see if it was damaged anywhere. She also gets excited when someone mentions anything about creating something, usually metal. She also doesn't like it when someone talks about how blacksmithing doesn't take too much knowledge to do, as she would go on and on how smithing is it a lot harder than it looks and sounds, though she is kind of forgetful, and will sometimes blank out from time to time. Despite all this, she has a "heart forged by gold" and "lungs forged by iron," probably meaning that she is rather hard to kill if she were to become a victim._

* * *

_Story: Behind Jenna's happy and energetic behavior is a girl in sorrow, possibly despair of its own. Jenna was born into a family of black smiths, and right from the get go she was a prodigy. The only reason she was ever born was because her family needed to continue the family line. Jenna didn't have much free time, as she would continue to make more and more items, either weapons, decorations, etc. As the years went by, she would continue to grow more and more depressed, hoping to one day finally have fun in her life. And one night changed all that. She moved out of her house successfully, but people of the home she lived in quickly got worried and tried to find her so she could move onto smithing. She fought off those who tried to take her back with her hammer. Though the blows were strong, they weren't strong enough to kill them. She soon finally escaped a place she called prison, but soon passed out from exhaustion. When she came to, she saw she was in an elementary school (She was supposed to be in 5th grade by this point), and was greeted by a teacher there, welcoming her. She wondered where she was, and the teacher responded by saying she was found by some travelers, and was taken to the nearest building, which would be Hopes Peak Elementary School. They found out about her being a prodigious blacksmith, and this instantly made Jenna worry about going back to square one. Though the teacher said that she could do as much as she wants. Jenna soon overtime began to feel something she didn't feel before: Joy. Being in elementary school, she was given the title "Super Elementary School Level Blacksmith," and she now enjoyed creating things besides her blacksmith skills. When she was out of the elementary school, she wondered where she would go. This would lead her to go to a nice family who took her in as their adoptive daughter. There she went to a middle school and enjoyed her middle school life there, and soon graduated. When she was invited to go to Hopes Peak Academy to claim the title "Super High School Level Blacksmith" at the age of 16, she didn't hesitate with her answer, and she packed her things and transferred to Hopes Peak Academy.  
_


	8. Guest List Pt. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strategy. An effective means of battling. Whether it maybe in a war, video games, etc., Strategy is vital. They vary from person to person. Which brings us to our next guest: The Super High School Level Strategist, Mitsuru Himiko.

# GUEST LIST

## Guest VIII

_Name: Mitsuru Himiko_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: Female_

_Talent: Super High School Level Strategist_

_Hair Color: Pink_

_Eye Color: Brown_

_Height: 5'6"_

_Weight: CLASSIFIED_

_Appearance: Mitsuru is usually seen wearing a black bonnet on top of her short pink hair. She also has brown eyes. She is rather skinny, and is average height for females. She wears a black robe that covers her body, and underneath that is a striped black and white shirt. She also wears white jeans._

_Personality: Mitsuru rather thinks to herself, and true to her talent, she is the best strategist there ever is for her age. She is rather polite, though does have her limits. She is very confident about her strategies, though doesn't show off when they work. If a strategy were to fail, she would try to come up with a "Plan B". She has a habit of having a "Three-Plan Strategy," where she would have a "Plan A," "Plan B," and a "Plan C". If all three strategies fail, she will be totally lost on what to do, which leaves her speechless._

* * *

 

_Story: Mitsuru was born into an average family, and lived a fair life. Her favorite game to play growing up was chess, as she would call it "The embodiment of strategy". She would soon grow up to come up with strategies in different subjects. Games, conflicts, board games, and so forth, she would come up with a strategy and they would seem to work. When she was about 16, she was invited to Hopes Peak Academy as the "Super High School Level Strategist," to which she accepted and was invited to the popular school._


	9. Guest List Pt. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many shrines have been used to pray for many things in Japan. They're built to honor the deities that protect the humans by making offerings and performing a ritual of sorts. And who better to protect the shrines then shrine maidens, or Mikos. They perform rituals to protect the shrine from demons and impurity. The best of them is Hopes Peak's Super High School Level Miko: Inori Sato

# GUEST LIST

## Guest IX

_Name: Inori Sato_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: Female_

_Talent: Super High School Level Miko_

_Hair Color: Black_

_Eye Color: Light Green_

_Height: 5'3"_

_Weight: CLASSIFIED_

_Appearance: Being a miko, Inori wears the standard miko outfit. Wearing a white kimono, and wearing a pair of red hakama, specifically an umanori. She also wears sandals with her. She has long black hair that she has in a ponytail, and has some extra hair in the front that she has tied up, aswell as having a bow on the top of her head for her hair to stay tied in a ponytail. She also has light green eyes. She is seen carrying a branch of a sakura tree with her at all times, making sure she would stay protected._

_Personality: Inori is rather a kind person, and is rather good in convincing people. When dealt in conflict, she tries to get the situation under control, though this sometimes ends up backfiring. She would always try to see the good in people, even if their motives seemed selfish. She doesn't like to get angry, as she was taught to be pure. She would treat her fellow friends with respect, and makes sure that the situation would remain peaceful throughout the entire struggle, whatever it may be._

* * *

 

_Story: Inori was born and raised in a shrine. She was taught to treat others well, and her efforts would one day be rewarded, aswell as become the next shrine maiden, as her mother was suffering from an illness. She would train everyday, practicing rituals, and other methods to be a shrine maiden. As the years went by, she would convince many people to come to the shrine, not only by her words, but by her looks as well, as she seemed to be a cute maiden. At the age of 11, her mother unfortunately passed away due to the same illness. Her family was saddened by this, but this gave Inori the motivation to continue gaining followers for her family's shrine, getting more offerings, etc. During her 2nd year of high school, she was invited to Hopes Peak Academy as the "Super High School Level Miko". She actually declined the request of joining the academy, as she cared more for her family than going to school. Although her father wanted Inori to join the academy, as this could potentially gain more followers, but she continued to decline the offer. But a few weeks later, she heard a voice. The voice sounded soothing and soft, and she came to the conclusion that her mother was that voice. The voice told her to go to Hopes Peak Academy, so that the legacy of the Sato shrine could continue. Although Inori was hesitant, she decided to accept going into Hopes Peak Academy, hoping that she will make her family proud._


	10. Guest List Pt. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When making music, people refer to it as putting in hard work and dedication to making great music, no matter what instrument is used. The violin is one instrument that requires proper use and care when learning how to play it. Hopes Peak Academy has its fair share of SHSL instrument users, as well as their Super High School Level Violinist: Adam Aldric.

# GUEST LIST

## Guest X

_Name: Adam Aldric_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: Male_

_Talent: Super High School Level Violinist_

_Hair Color: Brown_

_Eye Color: Brown_

_Height: 5'4"_

_Weight: CLASSIFIED_

_Appearance: Adam wears a white buttoned up shirt, and wears a collar and handkerchief of the same color, as well as wearing white pants. He has somewhat long brown hair that he has prepped, as well as having brown eyes. He is usually seen with his violin case, which is behind his back at all times.  
_

_Personality: Adam, though being a violinist, was born deaf, so he uses sign language to speak to the others. If sign language doesn't work, he would use his violin to speak for him, playing it so that hopefully others would know what he's saying. Aside from that, he seems to be a friendly person, as he seems to be a lover, not a fighter._

* * *

 

_Story: Adam was born from a French and German heritage, but was raised in Italy. His father, being German, wanted his son to be a singer, but unfortunately his son was deaf, so he couldn't hear anything at all. He decided to use sign language to speak with people, so life was simple. His interest of the violin began while his family was on vacation in America, and he came across a violin. He wanted to play the violin, but his father told him that he couldn't buy because of being deaf. Although his mother suggested about plugging a violin into a speaker. After buying the violin and a speaker, he Adam began playing it. To his parent's surprise, he seemed rather talented on his first try. This is what soon began his career of a violinist. Over the years, he would make new songs, perform concerts, etc. He would soon be invited to Hopes Peak Academy shortly after playing in another concerts as the "Super High School Level Violinist". His mother would be sad to see him go, but his mother and father would still be able to support him from afar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm being inconsistent with the story, I apologize. This is the first ever story I ever worked on, and I'm dealing with writer's block. So please forgive me for the inconsistency. Making Danganronpa OCs is a lot harder than I thought it would be.


	11. Guest List Pt. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Japanese theater is known for holding Kabuki theaters. Rather famous for their plays, the Kabuki theaters have been around for centuries, with the actors usually being male, even playing the female roles. This student is no exception, with Hopes Peak Academy's Super High School Level Kabuki Actor: Akira Chiyoko.

# GUEST LIST

## Guest XI

_Name: Akira Chiyoko_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: Male_

_Talent: Super High School Level Kabuki Actor_

_Hair Color: Pink_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Height: 5'8"_

_Weight: CLASSIFIED_

_Appearance: Akira, being a kabuki actor, is usually seen wearing a traditional kabuki outfit. Though he is also seen wearing feminine clothing. His hair length is average, going up to his shoulders and has blue eyes. He is also of average height, but is lighter than the average male due to having a more feminine body for a boy._

_Personality: Akira is a kind person, and likes to put on a show. He likes to crossdress, and isn't afraid to admit it. Even so, his personality is usually depended on what kind of clothes he wears, such as if he wears feminine clothing, he will act feminine, masculine clothing will have him act more like a male, etc. He also loves to put on a show, and can even act pretty well._

* * *

 

_Story: When Akira was growing up in his childhood, his mother and father wanted him to keep a steady job that would pay him well in the future, such as a doctor or an engineer. However, Akira didn't want to do that and instead preferred to crossdress because he considered it fun. When his parents found out about his hobby at the age of six, they were ashamed of their son, and took away all of his girly clothes. Akira was saddened by this, and decided to move out and live with his grandparents. When he told them about his hobby, they didn't mind it, and Akira was already glad to live with them. When Akira was nine, he saw some pictures of kabuki theaters, and he asked his grandfather about them. He soon learned from his grandfather that he used to be a famous kabuki actor in his time. When Akira learned about all of this, he decided to become a kabuki actor, since kabuki actors can be male yet play female roles. The next few years he would become a talented kabuki actor, from playing in small plays all the way to big theaters. At the age of 17, he received an invitation to Hopes Peak Academy as the "Super High School Level Kabuki Actor". He was glad to see this, and his grandparents supported him to go to the academy. With his clothes and props ready to go, he sets off to the prestigious academy._


End file.
